Vampirically Bella Legally Blonde
by OMC It's Awesome Me
Summary: Its a series of songfics based on the show legally blonde. R&R!
1. Omigod You Vamps

**hola people. this is my first fanfic on this account. it is a songfic.**

**I do not own legally blonde or twilight.**

**if you haven't realized yet, it is to the tune of "omigod you guys"**

**enjoy!**

ALICE:  
Dear Bell, He's a lucky vamp.  
I'm like gonna cry, if only I were not a vampire!  
OH WOW! He is my brother!  
You're a perfect match,  
Because I have such great taste in clothes,  
Of course he will propose!

ROSALIE:  
Bell-a, I still don't like you,  
I don't know why I should help with your hair!

ESME:  
So old, it was his mom's  
This will be so fun!  
I just hope that he doesn't see…

ALL:  
How beautiful his bride will be!

ALL:  
Omigod!Omigod you guys,  
Looks like Bella's gonna be a vampire.  
If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies.  
Omigod you guys!  
Omigod this is happening, our own vamp and human.  
Finally she'll be trying on a indestructibility for size,  
Omigod you guys!  
Omigod!

ESME:  
Okay, everybody's here.  
Good now fall in line and we'll start the wedding parade.

ROSALIE:  
Wear dresses in pretty lace,  
Don't forget to smile.  
Lose the tie Em **(emmett) **you look like a dork!  
Now prepare to be blown away!  
Shhh!

ALL:  
(whisper and slowly get louder)  
Omigod!Omigod you guys,  
Looks like Belle's gonna get married.

ROSALIE:  
Shh!

ALL:  
If there ever was a perfect couple this one quali—

ROSALIE:  
Shh!

ALL:  
Omigod!

ROSALIE:  
Guys I'm Serious!

ALICE:  
Bella and Edward were meant to be!

Not once ever has he hit on others!

O yea!

ALICE:  
They're just like that couple from titanic,  
Only Edward's dead!

ALL:  
Omigod!

ESME:  
2, 3, 4—

ALL:  
Daughter of Renee and Charlie,  
Soon to be married,  
Now that a man chose you,  
Your life begins today.  
Make sure you made the right choice,  
Waste not his huge account,  
Before you turn nineteen,  
Strive to become a vampire.  
Still in your hour of need,  
Let it be understood no man can supersead,  
Our sacred bond of vampirehood.  
Omigod!Omigod you guy—

ROSALIE:  
(spoken) Guys, she's not here.

ALL:  
What?  
Where is she?  
Where could she be?!  
OMIGOD!

ALL:  
Seth, where is Bella?

Seth:  
(Barks)

ALICE:  
She isn't wearing her wedding dress?

Seth:  
(Barks)

ALICE:  
She's NOT freaking out?

SETH:  
(Barks)

ALICE:  
She's trapped inside a mouse?

SETH:  
(Barks)

ALICE:  
O, woops, sorry.  
Inside her house?!

ALL:  
OMIGOD! Mass Emergency!  
Don't take the any car!  
Hey, wait for me!  
No one should be left alone to dress  
And to acessorize. Omigod! You guys!  
OMIGOD!OMIGOD!OMIGOD!OMIGOD!OMIGOD!  
E

LLE:  
(spoken) I don't really care but—  
(sung) Today needs to let them know,  
Human life must go,  
But it can't come right out say vampire.  
Can't look like I'm desperate,  
Or like I'm waiting for it,  
I gotta leave Edward his pride,  
So vamp is more implied.

ROSALIE:  
(spoken) There she is!

BELLA:  
Omigod! I am in my house.  
All today I've had butterflys,  
Everytime he looks at me it's totally that crooked smile!  
Omigod you guys!  
So help me dress for my fairy tale,  
Can I wear something I bought on sale?

ROSALIE:  
Love is like forever,  
This is no time to economize.

ALICE:  
Omigod you guys!

JESSICA:  
(spoken) Bella makes me look so unpopular.  
Excuse me Bell, have you seen this?  
It just came in.  
It's perfect for you.

ALICE:  
(spoken) Right, with a half looped-  
stitch on china silk?

JESSICA:  
I wasn't talking to you, but yeah, I think so.

ALICE:  
But the thing is, you cant use a  
half looped stitch on china silk it'll pucker.  
And you didn't just get this in cause I saw it in last May's VOGUE.

ROSALIE:  
Omigod! Omigod you guys!

ALICE:  
I'm not about to make Bella wear last year's dress at this year's price.

ROSALIE:  
Alice saw right through that sales girl's lies.

ALICE:  
(spoken)It may be perfect for Bella, but Bella's not that Bella

(sang) she may be in love,  
but I'm not stupid, lady I've got venomy eyes.

RENEE:  
Omigod! Bella Swan, sorry our mistake.  
Charlie, come here now.  
We have something we have to gibe.  
Try this it's your Grandma Swan's, go on, put it on..  
Alice put us through hell!  
For a gift from us to Bell!

Bella:  
Omigod! Omigod you guys!  
This is perfect, and it's time to fly!  
See dreams really do come true you never have to comprimise.  
Omigod!

ALL:  
Omigod! Omigod you guys!  
Let's go home before some one cries.  
If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies.  
Cause we love you guys.

BELLA:  
No, I love you guys!

ALICE:  
Omigod!

BELLA:  
Omigod!

ALL:  
Omigod! you guys!  
(spoken)OMIGOD!

**I know its not very good. Please review and I'll try to do better next time.**


	2. Seriously in Love with You

**yo all! I do not own legally blonde or twilight. this ones to the song "serious".**

**enjoy!**

Edward:  
We both know why we're here  
I see it in your eyes  
I guess it calms my fear  
To know it's not a surprise  
I thought one look at you  
Looking like a dream come true  
Would leave me speechless like you always do

But now we're both wide awake  
We've got some plans to make  
Let's take some action, baby

So, baby, give me your hand  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I've got the future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious with you

Bella:  
I never thought that I-

Edward:  
(spoken) Uh, honey, I'm not finished.

Bella:  
(spoken) Oh, sorry!

Edward:  
When I was two or three

Bella:  
Mmmm

Edward:  
I was raised just right

Bella:  
Mmmm

Edward:  
When you married me

Bella:  
Yeahh

Edward:  
I'm gonna do it right.

Bella:  
Mmmm

Edward:

A vampire you will be

Bella:  
Oh, ohh

Edward:  
But not quite yet

Bella:  
Yeahh

Edward:  
No kids

BOTH:  
Because vampires can't hold babies!

Edward:  
Here's where your life might end

Bella:

My life might end

Edward:  
Lets go scuba diving!

Bella:  
No not now!!

Edward:  
Let's go have fun now baby  
So, baby, give me your hand

Bella:  
Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand

Edward:  
I've got your heart to keep beating

Bella:  
I don't want it to beat

Edward:  
I think that you understand

Bella:  
Don't want to understand

BOTH:  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious

Edward:  
With you  
Serious

Bella:  
Serious

Edward:  
You wake up and we'll explore Isle Esme  
Serious

Bella:  
Serious

Edward:  
I'm telling you'll be a future vampire

Bella:  
Oh, oh

Edward:  
You don't want a normal life  
No sex unless you don't die

Bella:  
Heyy

Edward:  
Baby, that's why you and I

Bella:  
I, you and I

Edward:  
Shouldn't have sex!

Bella:  
Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we-  
(Spoken) WHAT?? We're just going to scuba dive out whole honeymoon?  
I want all of you!

Edward:  
(Spoken) Bella, if you're going to stay human for a few more weeks  
I'm gonna need us to be

Serious  
Less of a succubus, more of a nice girl  
Serious  
Somebody human and not a vampire!

Bella:  
(Spoken) What?!

Edward:  
Okay, you will be soon

Bella:  
It was such a good dream….

Edward:  
Why are you crying?

Bella:  
Because I woke up!

Edward:  
Oh Bella please don't do this!

Bella:  
(Spoken) Please

Edward:

Fine.


End file.
